Nether Manipulation
The power to generate, conjure, and manipulate Nether, the essence that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. The source of powers such as Death-Force, Dark Arts, Necromancy, and Mediumship. The opposite force of Aether Manipulation. Also Called *Achlys *Achlykinesis *Cthonikinesis *Entropy *Netherkinesis *The Chthonian Element *The Final Element *The Last Element Capabilities Nether is the "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Nether is neither of these things. Despite being often considered "Death-Force" Nether is more than the source of what drains life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body, so they can pass onto the after life. It is also the power that summons and controls the souls of the deceased. Users of this power acknowledge that Nether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. Nether exists in the cosmos as sort of a gateway between the land of the Living and the Dead, stretching out to anywhere where death has potential to occur. Like Aether, Nether is a Spiritual Element, which means it cannot be perceived by any physical sense. The only way Nether can be seen is if it were mixed with an Element of the Physical Realm (Most often Darkness, Fire, or Earth). Applications *Transcendent Physiology: Ascend to a godlike state **Nethereal Form: Be composed of Nether and gain a form similar to a spirit. ***Absolute Existence: Possess control over their own existence. ***Enhanced Regeneration: Regenerate from any damage. ***Extrasensory Perception: Gain a sixth sense. ***Higher Consciousness: Possess a divine level of consciousness. ***Immortality: Users of Nether are outside of death. ***Imperceptibility: Become unnoticeable by natural being. ***Intangibility: Alter physical form so physical objects pass through the body. ***Invulnerability: Invincible to nearly all forms of damage. ***Shapeshifting: Possess complete control over their physical form. ***Supernatural Condition: Possess a physical condition that surpasses normal beings. ***Teleportation: Ignore distance and spatial limits. *Cosmological Force Manipulation: Control many forces (Spiritual, Cosmic, and Elemental) **Astral Manipulation: Being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy. ***Ectoplasm Manipulation: Control spectral energy. ***Resurrection: Revive the dead ***Soul Manipulation: Control the souls of the dead. **Cosmic Manipulation: Control forces of the cosmos. **Death-Force Manipulation: Gain immense power from the forces of death **Life-Force Absorption: Consume massive amounts of life-force. **Darkness Manipulation: Control the darkness of the Nether Realm **Dark Element Manipulation: Control the dark-side of elements ****Black Lightning Manipulation: Generates the black thunder of Underworld ****Black Earth Manipulation: Control the dark ground of deeps ****Dark Fire Manipulation: Control the flames of the deepest pits of the Underworld. ****Dark Water Manipulation: Manipulate the polluted and poisonous water of Underworld. ****Dark Wind Manipulation: Manipulate the atmospherics elements of Underworld. ****Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark energy. **Corruption Manipulation: Corrupt anything and everything ***Disaster Manipulation: Control the destructive forces of nature. ***Poison Manipulation: Control toxic elements. ***Pollution Manipulation: Control the forces that make planets non-habitable. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Elemental Manipulation: Control the forces of the physical and Nether Realms **Underworld Lordship: Gain dominion over the Underworld, the source of Nether *Magic: Control the Mystical energies. **Dark Arts: Wield dark magic. **Mediumship: Communicate with spirits **Necromancy: Magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. **Nothingness Manipulation: Control the power of oblivion itself **Reality Warping: Distort reality at will **Shamanism: Use the power of the shaman **Summoning: Conjure undead legions **Telekinesis: Mentally control all matter Techniques *Netherkinetic Combat Known Users *Death (Marvel) *The Entity (AT4W) *Achlys (Greek Mythology) *Users of Underworld Lordship *Spirits Gallery File:Death_(Cosmic_Entity).jpg|Death] (Marvel) Unholy Spirit.png|Undead and unholy spirits are manipulators of Nether. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Rare power Category:Destruction